1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support systems for the physically disadvantaged. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for persons with reduced musculature or muscle control of their neck and shoulders causing their head to droop. The device maintains their head in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many physically challenged individuals have lost muscle tone in the shoulder and neck area or have lost nerve control of the muscles in the shoulder and neck area such that the person's head droops to the front or side. This positioning of the head creates discomfort, restricting their breathing, their ability to talk and communicate with others, and their ability to observe their surroundings. This inability to control the movement of their head can increase the emotional impact of their disability.
A patent issued to Suzanne P. Mars, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,968, discloses one means for providing head support to such persons. The patent discloses a complex system utilizing a helmet, a collar, chin support straps and elastic tethers. Rotational movement of the head is gained by rotating against an elastic tether.
Head straps and other braces have been used to maintain a patient's head in an upright position; however, the braces are usually very restrictive, permitting little movement. Additionally, support systems that hold the chin in an upward position prevent or restrict the person from eating or speaking.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art, it remains clear that there is a need for a head alignment system that has few restrictions and allows some voluntary movement.